Southern Girl
by IHaveTooMuchFreeTime
Summary: As Edwards relationship with Bella starts to deteriorate can she get out fast enough? And who will give her the courage to do it? (A Jasper and Bella story) Rated M because I always get carried away.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've wanted to write a J/B story like this for a while, and so I'm going to have a go. Forgive me my mistakes, and my writers block.. AND REVIEW! I never feel like writing if no one is enjoying it. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**JasperPOV**

I don't know how much more of this I could watch. Bella was stood outside again, crying into a glass of wine, over the arsehole I call a brother.

I had heard them arguing earlier, she didn't want to go away, and he was having none of it.

_"But why do we need to go away, I like being here, I like having everyone around." Desperation was colouring her tone._

_"Love, I want to go away, so we are GOING. It's not like anyone is going to miss you. Charlie's fine with you moving in here, I think he's finally forgiven me." His voice was final, and impassionate._

_"I don't want to go Edward."_

And here we were again, while Bella cried, Edward was off with Alice hunting. He had just up and left, and she had walked out after him. It was his new way to cope, he would just leave, and by the time he got back he seemed to have convinced himself that her no, was a yes, and that his plans were going ahead anyway. It infuriated me. I hated seeing someone so young, and so happy, being made so miserable and there was nothing anyone could do to convince her that she deserved better. She just sat and waited for him to return, staring at the wall, or drinking a glass of wine.

I watched as she got up, her hair had escaped the ponytail and now hung around her face, swaying when she moved. Her hand was shaking as she put the glass down on the glass patio table. She turned to the steps on the porch and walked down, she continued walking until she reached the line of trees, and I was about to walk out as she pinned her hair away from her face.

Her scream was liberating, for both of us. The anger that filled it kept it from sounding shrill, and she dropped her hands from either side of her head, walking back into the house.

"Emmet? Rose? Anyone here?" Her soft voice carried through the house, and I moved from the window where I stood to the top of the staircase.

"Bella." I smiled down the flight of stairs. She had been more open with me since the newborn attack; she was warmer, almost as if understanding some of where I came from helped her to understand me. However the friendship was precarious, we didn't really spend time alone together, and she rarely had time to have a conversation with me, her guardian angel was always there. Less like a guardian and more like a guard dog, or a prison guard, if you ask me, but no one did.

That was why I was so surprised when, after I had reached the bottom of the stairs, she reached her arms up at me and wrapped them around my neck.

The surprise didn't stop me from wrapping my arms around the little girl's waist, and pulling her a few inches off the floor. Not in the same boy-ish way I had seen Emmet do with her, but so that my six foot three, to her five foot four, was not to obvious.

Setting her on the floor I smiled down at her, her now pink nose, and blood shot eyes looking out of place on her spirited face.

"Can we go out Jas?" She looked up at me, "I really want to get out of here for a bit."

I nodded, "Let me get my keys, one second."

"I'm counting Mr. Hale." She giggled behind me, "One."

I was stood in front of her, dangling my keys in her face. Smirking I pulled her to the garage, handing her a bike helmet, and a jacket. My Ducati sat right at the end of the garage. Behind all of the flashy cars, right next to my favourite truck; it was probably as old as hers, I had just had it refurbished, and Rosalie could work wonders.

"Finally, I get to ride the bike!" Bella ran to the bike, running her hand along the seat, "He's going to be so mad." She muttered to herself, and I felt a whisper of glee that ran through the tiny girl, stood next to my monster of a bike.

I chuckled, helping her put the helmet on, and then holding her hair out of her face as she did the clip up.

"You know I could probably use your hair to make a whole new helmet, there's so much of it now." I joked, sliding the zip up her jacket while she pulled on her gloves.

"He won't let me cut it. It is a bit of a hassle now." I frowned at that, the arguments I heard were more about them getting married, or her moving in, or her going to see Jake. Not about what she could watch on telly, or how to wear her hair. I shook my head and swung a leg over the bike.

"You aren't going to wear a helmet?" Bella cocked her head to the side, I laughed, the helmet made the gesture almost comical, really it was just cute.

"Bella, I'm a vampire, I don't need a helmet." I held my hand out, and waited for her to climb on.

As she did she finished her previous thought. "I know, I meant for appearances. And you know, not getting arrested." She was now straddling the bike, her legs hanging awkwardly either side of the bike. I felt her hands go to my waist, and I put the bike into gear.

"I can out run a cop car any day little one." I laughed, patting one of her hands on my hip. "Hold on, this thing wasn't modified for human use."

I could feel her laughing against me. And it felt good, there was too much tension rolling around in her small body. She leant against me as we took off, hands holding tighter, and we sped away from the cold house.

It took all of ten minutes to see the right turning, and I was probably overestimating Bella's staying power when I went for it, I felt her start to slip, I put a hand out to catch her, but I felt her right herself. Pride blossomed in my chest, she wasn't really as defenceless as everyone tried to make out, if she could stay on a bike doing 120, then she was doing just fine.

I pulled up outside a bar, holding the bike upright while Bella slid off the side of the bike. I could see she was wobbling a bit, it looked like sea legs, but it was more like she couldn't hold up the weight of the helmet. I knew that wasn't the case, but the whole mental image had me in stitches.

She pulled her helmet off, and shot me a look. "Come on Jasper, you can quit laughing now." Shaking her head she walked into the bar. I was about to tell her that I had intended for us to walk down the road to the arcade, and play skittles, or just go for a walk. But her attitude as she walked into the bar, on like she was comfortable, and doing as she liked, made me bite my tongue.

Following her in I saw men's heads turn to look at her, I wondered if she noticed, but her lack of embarrassment told me she was oblivious.

She propped herself against the bar as she turned to look at me. Smiling she put her helmet down gently on the bar, and took the bike jacket off. She was tiny, not in the same way as Alice, Alice was tiny like a gymnast, she looked almost childish without the make-up, and part of her love for clothes was she could hide how young she really was. I was convinced that she couldn't have been more than 15, the change having made her so beautiful that this was often overlooked.

Bella was tiny, but her hips were as wide as her shoulders, if not wider, and her waist dipped considerably, making her remind me of my mother whenever she would put her hands on her hips. Actually I could easily imagine Bella as a mother, she would be the kindest mother, the most forgiving and accepting woman, if slightly formidable and stubborn.

I sat on a barstool next to her, and watched as she laughed with the bartender, a young man, probably in his late twenties. She ordered a glass of wine, a white wine which she asked for with some ice.

"My mother always drank it with ice," she explained to me, although I had not asked, "she said it had to be iced in the heat because warm wine was no good." She was smiling to herself, obviously remembering her mother fondly.

The bartender came back with her glass, and rebuffed her as she tired to pay for it.

"The first one is on me sweet heart." He grinned at her, and then looked to me, "Can I get you a drink sir?"

I looked at Bella, she was bursting with mischief in her seat, "A whiskey for my boy here." She sipped her wine, her eyes daring me not to accept the challenge.

"Jack Daniels then, please." I didn't look away from Bella as I told the man what I wanted. She was gleeful, and it warmed me to know that she was actually happy again, even if it was at my expense.

"So, Jasper, JD?" It was her turn to smirk.

"Only for you little girl." I shook my head at her, and picked up the double whiskey now sat on the bar, putting a ten dollar note in its place. I downed the drink watching Bella as I did so, she was laughing so hard she was holding the bar to stay on her stool. That was when I noticed she had finished her wine. "Excuse me," I waved to the bartender, "can I get two more whiskeys please?"

He nodded and turned away, returning with two more. I picked one up, and handed the other to Bella.

"Hold on!" Bella puts a warm hand over my mouth, "We have to toast something!"

Taking her hand away from my mouth I say, "Like what then?"

"To our great escape." She says proudly, "No, no, to our great adventure." She nods, and then downs her entire glass. Shocked by her ability to shoot whiskey like that I forget to drink, until she moves my glass to my lips and I drink.

"Well Miss Bella, what do you want to do on our great adventure?" I ask, looking at her now slightly flushed face.

"I dunno, what shall we do sir?" She looks to the barman, "Sir, my husband and I are new in town, what would you recommend we do?"

The poor man was looking at Bella with a little less bewilderment than I was. I could tell she wasn't completely drunk, only slightly buzzed, but my new 'wife' was really beginning to entertain me.

"Well, have you two been to the lake, there's a bar in the middle of it, it's built on a little part of raised sand. It really does well on warmer nights like this." He began telling Bella where abouts it was and I looked at her, there was no way I was going to be able to say no to her, despite my qualms about taking her to a lake, in the dark, drunk.

She thanked the bartender and jumped down, moving to stand in front of me, looking up at me, her bottom lip jutting out, "Jasper," she could see the bartender watching our exchange, "_honey,_" she added for impact, "fancy taking a look at thins floating island?"

I laughed at her, taking her hand. "Little girl, when would I ever say no to you." I turned as we were leaving, dropping a twenty on the bar, "Thank you sir, you have a good night." I grabbed Bella's jacket and the helmet from the bar.

Bella smiled at me once we were out of the bar, "That was nice of you Jas." She dropped my hand and skipped ahead. "Are we really going to see it?"

I put the jacket and helmet into the compartment in the bike, looking over to where Isabella was. She was dancing around the side walk, her face lit up as she took in the little town.

"If you want to, and I take it you do?" I said, still laughing at Bella, "Did you remember where he said it was?"

"Yes dear husband, I was paying great attention." She smiled cockily.

"Oh, and where did the husband line come from Miss Swan." I tilted my head to look at her, her hair swinging around her.

"What, you think I didn't see him, and every other man in there, staring down my shirt?" she laughed, a short laugh, before she quipped, "Easier to avoid when I have a tough looking husband." She winked and walked back over to me. "You didn't mind, did you Jas?" She bit her lip, her eyes seeking out mine.

I looked into her warm eyes and sighed, anything to stop the lovely little Bella from being upset, I told myself. "No, just don't go tellin' my real one." I winked back. Smiling and taking her hand. "And Bella, don't go falling into any water."

"What do you mean." She looked up at me, taking a step backwards, and I pulled her back to me as she nearly fell into the exact lake she had been trying to find.

"That is what I mean. You blind little human." I grinned as she blushed.

Bella turned around, letting go of my hand, she stated to run along the water front, towards a little patch of sand, one that almost acted as a beach into the water. I could see the little island, nearly fifty feet out, not took far, definitely swimmable. It was then that I saw the walkway on the other side of the bar, one leading to the island bar from the shore.

I was too late; Bella had left her shirt and her shoes on the shore, and was swimming in her shorts to the bar. I doubled over laughing, watching her stop and turn to me, "Jasper, come on!" I sighed, her shout was filled with joy, I couldn't disappoint her. Instead of swimming I grabbed her clothes and shouted back.

"I'm coming, I'll race you." Hearing me she frantically started swimming and I walked to the other side, and strolled up to the bar.

I could hear cheering, and I looked to see Bella being hauled from the water by a group of men, probably my own age, when I was turned that is, early twenties most of them.

Bella laughed, and then righted herself, someone handing her a hand towel which due to her small stature acted as a half towel, enough to cover her chest which was now coloured with the blush filling her cheeks.

"Any of you lovely gentlemen seen my husband around here?" I could feel her underlying insecurity at the sight of all of these men.

"Husband, aren't you a little young, pretty thing like you, can't have settled yet." One of the men, a tallish, blue eyed man in a gray t-shirt and dark jeans, put his arm around her, "Let me buy you a drink cutie."

"Umm.." I started to move as she started pulling away, so she wasn't after any of the attention, could have fooled me, but then she was titpsy, taking off her shirt probably didn't hit her as strange all things considered.

"Darlin', there you are, thankyou for helping my wife out of the water sir. Bella, hon, here's your shirt." She smiled gratefully up at me and wrapped her wet arm around my waist.

We moved away from the group, some dissent amongst them over her actually having a husband.

"How are you not soaked?" She looked perplexed next to me, taking a step back to look me over.

"Bella, there was a path. Your swimming stunt was too funny to miss, so I thought I'd let you carry on." Smirking at her I pulled her towards me, shielding her from a camera flash.

"Jerks." She muttered into my chest. I laughed softly. Bella pulled her top over her head, shaking her wet hair free. "Jas?"

"Yeah?" I looked down at her.

"My bra is soaking through my shirt." She was blushing furiously, and I had to chuckle. She was right, two pink circles were now visible through her pale grey vest top.

Leaning down I whispered in her ear, "Take it off and you can put my jacket on over the top. Just don't let these boys know that's what you're doin' I don't have Emmet to help defend your honor." I was grinning at her when I pulled away. Tonight sure was turning out to be entertaining.

"Fine." She grumbled, and I held up my jacket as she shimmied her bra down, unclipping it and drawing it out from under her shirt. I grabbed it and faster than anyone could see threw it into the lake. "Jas, what was that?" I turned to see Bella drawing my jacket around her.

"Umm, well, that was your bra." I smiled sheepishly, unsure of what she would make of my mothod of disposal.

"Oh, well, okay then. I never did like that one anyone." She sat down in one of the chairs. "Your wife chose it. Who wants to wear pink underwear." She looked at the floor, and mumbled to herself.

I could feel the self doubt creeping in, and I frowned, so far the only negative emotion I had felt was when the boy had had his arm around her.

"What was that Bella?" No wanting to intrude I sat next to her and looked at her small-ish face.

"I said, it's not like any one is going to see it." She twisted her hands in her lap and looked up at me. "Why do I even bother Jas? It's not like he ever gave me the impression he wanted me like that, why do I keep trying?" I couldn't see tears in her eyes, I think she was beyond that now, she was just confused, and I for one don't blame her.

"I don't understand it sweetheart, I really don't," I put my arm around her shoulders, and I sighed as I looked up at the dark night sky, "I can't tell you why, but it has nothing to do with you darlin'. It isn't you, this is all him." She closed her eyes next to me. "Bella?"

"Yeah Jas?"

"Why don't you want to go away with him?" I looked at her, trying to judge if I was being too intrusive.

"I just don't like the idea of spending more time being watched. Do you see that, the way he watches me, he isn't _with_ me, he's just with me. Like a guard, he is just waiting for something to protect me from. I don't need a sentry, I need a boyfriend. And if that's how he's going to act, I certainly don't need a fiancé." She looked up at me. "Were you ever like that with Alice? No, forget I asked, sorry Jasper."

"No Bella, it was never like that for Alice and I, but then we were together, and I mean, she was so convinced we were supposed to be together forever, that it was like we bypassed any natural adjusting period and just were, well, together. I stopped wearing my Stetson, and my worn out jeans, she stopped hiding her visions and talking to herself, man that was annoying, and we got on with it. I wonder if we would have gone through the same thing, or at least something similar, but then if we had I don't know if I would still be here." I looked at her then, trying to see how she would react. I saw a small frown on her forehead, but that was it.

"You think I should leave him?" That question startled me.

"No, that's not what I was getting at, Bella I just think you should be happy." I pulled her to a standing position then and hugged her, resting my chin on her head. "I just think you should be happy."

"Thank you Jas. I know we haven't really spent much time.. I wish we did." She was blushing, and I looked at her sweet face, if anyone deserved to be happy it was her.

"Well then we will. Heaven knows I have enough _time_." That made her giggle.

"So husband, where to next?" I took her hand, leading her away from the island bar.

"I think dinner for you, and another whiskey for me. Sound good to you Bella?"

She nodded and I walked towards a small restaurant on the side of the road. The neon 'open 24 hours' sign was slightly broken, but it seemed fine. They seated us and I handed Bella a menu, after she'd ordered and eaten we walked peacefully back to the bike.

The ride home was slower than the ride out, but I felt no need to rush, Bella was happy, her head resting between my shoulder blades I felt her drowsiness catching up with her. I parked the bike in the garage, and since Edward was not back with Alice I sat on the sofa and put on a comedy.

By the time I had made it past all of the adverts Bella had taken a shower and was wearing a pair of pyjama pants and a soft t-shirt with a beer slogan over the back.

"Can I watch with you?" Her voice was tired and she asked the question as I felt her curling up next to me, wrapped around a pillow.

I threw the blanket over her that had been on the back of the sofa, "Sure thing little girl." I smiled and pushed her hair off of her face.

"When he gets back, Jas, don't let him touch me." Her voice was quiet, but steady, and I respected her, she wasn't forgiving him this time.

"Sure thing little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

BellaPOV

I could tell he was home at about three am; the piano was flooding the house with smooth music. It wasn't my lullaby, which I was grateful; I mean what kind of grown ass woman needed a lullaby anyway?

What kind of man wanted one who did? Evidently Edward did. I rolled over, expecting to be in Edwards room, only to find out I was still on the sofa, and Jasper was still next to me, only now he was reading.

He smiled down at me. "He didn't touch you Bella. But now you do have to talk to him." He got up and walked to the door, turning back to smile at me before he was gone.

I was going to be thankful forever to Jasper, the idea of Edward picking me up, carrying me to his room, lying me down in his bed, kissing my forehead and acting like he never did anything made me sick. But it was what always happened. His ability to be conscious constantly meant that every time I woke up he treated it like a fresh slate. It was infuriating, and while it had saved us from some serious arguments it meant that we were playing metaphorical stuck in the mud.

I would disagree with what he wanted, he would argue with me, I would shout, he would leave, I would sleep, and we'd start all over again. This morning, if it was morning yet, was different.

Jasper hadn't let him take me, and he had stayed away, waiting for me to wake up.

"Edward?" I kept my voice quiet as I called out for him. I heard the music cut out, and felt the sofa dip next to me.

"Love?" I could feel his cold breath on my forehead, and I leant away.

"I don't want to go away. And if you do, I'm sorry but you're going to need to go alone." I didn't meet his eyes, I knew he would be angry. I normally gave in, I never just said no to him.

"Why, why won't you go away with me? It could be the perfect escape Bella, just you and me, no one else."

"And what would be the point in that? It's not like you would use the time for anything other than long walks and chess games!" I was angry, and it was showing as I stood up to confront him. "You can show you love for me just fine here, we don't need privacy, you don't use it, and we don't need peace and quiet, if it gets any quieter we may as well take a long walk off a short pier! Edward, I don't think you understand, if you don't want me like that then we're better suited as a different type of family."

He looked shocked, and honestly I had shocked myself, I never gave him ultimatums, and I never thought about my life without him, facing that now had me trembling slightly. Clenching my fist I met his eyes. His eyes were hard, and I could see the same resolve I saw last nights, I sighed before he had even opened his mouth.

"You know that sort of relationship is not possible for us, love. And you know why. You're too fragile, and I won't have any kind of harm come to you. That's all I'm going to say. If you don't want to go away with me, fine, but I will not be the one who hurts you." With that he walked upstairs.

Emmet came into the room, "Trouble in paradise again tinkerbell?" He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"More like trouble in hell Em." I leant my head into his chest. "He won't be with me because I'm too fragile, and he won't change me because he wants me to have a human life, sometimes I wonder if he's just avoiding the idea of having to touch me in any capacity at all." I pulled my knees onto the sofa, so that I was curled up into Emmet.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's gay." Rosalie was smirking as she said that, her voice full of glee, there was no malice, she genuinely thought of it as funny.

Our relationship had changed since Edward and I started fighting. He was more controlling and so I was spending more and more time at his house. And because her Emmet and Jasper were now supposed to be in college they couldn't leave the house either. At least, they weren't supposed to, unless it was the holiday, like today. My last summer holiday before my senior year.

I think she identified with my struggle against a controlling partner, I remember her telling me how controlling Royce had been before she was turned.

"Do you fancy getting out?" I asked Rose, "Just for a day, can we go somewhere?" I saw her look at Emmet when I asked, he nodded, and she turned to me.

"Sure, me and Emmet could probably use a day out. But we'll have to ask everyone if they want to go. Is that okay?" I knew she would have to, I understood that no one wanted to cause more trouble than was already looming. So I nodded.

As it turned out Edward had gone to Alaska with Esme and Alice, and Carlisle said he had to stay and work, but Jasper agreed to come with us.

"So where does my 'wife' want to go?" He teased, really asking Emmet.

Rose raised an eyebrow at me, and I shook my head, Emmet chortled at the quip, "I didn't ask her, Bells, where shall we take you to?"

I grinned, and grabbed the road map that I had been looking at. Smirking I pointed at a red dot I had put on it.

"Cannon Beach." I grinned at Jasper, who was laughing at Emmet's face. She shock on his face was evident, but was morphing to an excited one.

"When you said a day out.. Bella you know it's going to take a day to get there?"

"I know, I do know Em, but I figured if they're going to be away for two days, we may as well take a long weekend, and go see Oregon." I was grinning at Emmet, willing Rosalie silently to convince him to do it.

"Emmet, I have an idea," Her mouth was curved into a smile, a mildly vindictive one, but a smile all the same, "let's make it a race. Me and you, versus Bella and Jasper."

I started to laugh, that would get him to come, any kind of challenge and Em was game. Jasper shook his head smiling at his sister, and then he looked at me, "Run little girl."

That was all it took and I was running towards the garage. I knew he wouldn't expect me to ride on his bike, so I grabbed the keys to the truck, I didn't even think twice, I threw it into gear in time to see Jasper throw all of the other sets of keys into the bushes, pocketing the ones to his bike.

He swung himself into the cab and I floored it out of tiny, quiet Forks, and onto the highway.

We probably drove about thirty miles before either of us had stopped randomly laughing. Every time one of us would stop the other would start, and then we'd both be laughing again, it was blissful.

We were driving past a drivethru when my stomach rumbled, and I looked at Jas, he nodded and so I pulled in.

"Hello, how can I help y'all today?" The woman's voice crackled through the speaker.

"Hi, just a burger and a coke please." I leant out of the window to give the cashier the change and drove on to wait for my order.

While we were sat there Jasper had been looking at the map, "DO you know where we're going sweetheart?" He was smirking as he asked, fairly sure of my answer even though he had asked.

"Not a clue, if I'm honest, I'm not even sure we're going the right way now." I said sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and then got out of the cab.

When he appeared the other side I laughed.

"Shuffle over Bella, I'll drive, you navigate. Heaven knows, we might even get there tomorrow." Coming from anyone else I would probably have been offended, but Jasper was still smiling, and poked me until I moved to the passenger seat.

When the woman came back with my food he thanked her and wished her a good day, winking at her. I watched her cheeks colour and I laughed gently at Jasper, he was grinning like a fool, with one more farewell from the woman in the branded hat we pulled back onto the road. I had the map on my lap and was planning our route as we sped along.

I could see Jasper fiddling with the controls on the radio of his truck, eventually giving up he span the knob and watched as it landed on a southern station, he chuckled to himself as he heard the song. I recognised it from living in Phoenix, my mother would sing along to old country songs in the car, or when she was cooking, cleaning, reading, in fact I can remember her singing a lot. This particular song was one I remember singing on a road trip down to New Orleans.

"Running from the cold up in New England, I was born to be a fiddler in an old time string band. My baby plays a guitar, I pick a banjo now." I started to sing along, and Jasper chuckled, joining me as we sang through the rest of the song.

His voice was rough and warm, in fact it reminded me a lot of leather, the same way Edward's did of silk, and I basked in the comfort he was feeling as it filled the cab of the truck. It was nice to have been able to spend some real time with Jasper, it was easy not having to explain myself theway I did with Edward. Whether that was because he could feel my emotions and didn't need to, or the he didn't feel like he had to constantly check, I don't know. It was just nice to spend time not explaining myself, or have to think twice before I spoke.

"Hey Bella, why the sudden desire to get away?" Jasper turned to look at me as he asked his question, his soft eyes trying to catch mine as I looked at my lap.

"I dunno Jas, I just hate fighting with him, I hate not being good enough for him. And if he can run away, well, so can I." I looked at his face, a small frown resided on his un-ageing face. "I'm fine though Jasper. I'm not giving up yet."

"Bella, I don't think you would be giving up, I think you have to know when enough is enough, and you are good enough for him, I just wondered if he was good enough for you?" His statement was more like a question as he put his hand on my knee. I sighed, and reached for it, sliding my fingers between his.

"Thank you hon, but I'll be fine, I always am." I smiled at him and he mumbled something that I didn't catch, but I was quickly distracted by the rain that was falling on the windscreen.

It was coming down thick and fast, and it was sudden. Just as I saw Jasper calculating it the hands-free, connected to Jasper's phone started ringing. Jasper hit a button and fairly loudly said, "H'llo."

"Jasper, bro, we gotta stop. Have you two been listening to the radio?" Emmet's voice boomed through the speakers, and Jasper turned the volume down slightly when I winced.

"Yeah, we have, but it's a western station and so far we've just been singing along." I heard Rose laughing in the back ground at that admission. "Why, Em?"

"They've put out a state wide storm warning. And they aren't blowing smoke Jas, it's bad here."

"What do you want to do guys?" I asked Emmet over the now conference call like phone call we had going on.

"Oh, hey hells-bells, um, why don't you guys pull over at the next motel and text us the address, we'll meet you there. Just get one room; I have no idea how many people are going to be pulling off of this highway tonight." I could hear the genuine concern in Emmet's voice and it worried me.

"Okay Em, we'll see you later. Bella, push that button there would ya'?" Jasper pointed to the button and I terminated the call.

I started tuning the radio almost immediately, trying to find a news station so that I could hear it for myself.

"..and hail for seven o'clock this evening. So you heard that folks, all those of you trying to drive today, Washington state is being warned to drive safe, and keep off the roads, at least until tomorrow afternoon. The storm is headed for the south of the state, but please take precautions, anyone without four-wheel drive is asked not to attempt to drive unless absolutely nessesary." I shut it off. Jasper picked up my hand, and squeezed it.

"Don't you go worrying your pretty little head. If it comes to it little girl, I'll run you to Texas." He was smiling and I felt relieved.

We drove another five or so miles before Jasper spotted a motel, quickly taking a photo and sending it to Emmet as directions we pulled into their nearly full parking lot.

Running from the truck we made it into the reception, soaking wet and dripping onto the lobby carpet. I couldn't help myself by laugh as Jasper shook his head like a wet dog. He reminded me a lot of Jake when he did that.

I walked to the receptionist, an older woman, with a kind smile and long auburn hair that I was sure was incredibly beautiful when she was younger.

I leant against the counter and felt Jasper walk up behind me, a hand on my back as he spoke to the woman. I let him talk to her and took in the motel where I would undoubtedly be hunkered down for the next twelve hours.

The dark grey carpet looked new, if a bit worn by the door, it was plusher than the stuff they usually used, and it made the motel warmer and more comfortable. There were tan leather sofas on one side of the room, and a coffee machine on the other, right next to a large bookcase, stuffed with old and new books. I smiled, knowing how many people had turned up expecting a lonely or uncomfortable night and had found solace in one, or many, of the books filling that bookcase.

"Well thank you ma'am. You have a good day too." Jasper took a step back from the counter, and dangled the key in front of my face. "Coming Bella?" He raised his eyebrows, silently asking if I was okay.

I nodded and followed him upstairs, my hair having soaked through my shirt back and front I now felt considerably chilled.

He slid the key into a door and opened it to reveal a big room. A sofa on one wall faced a television on the other wall, which was mounted to the side of the bed, but far enough away to leave room for an arm chair and a coffee table that turned the sofa/television arrangement into an almost self-contained living space. There was a bathroom attached to the room and a balcony, that I'm sure had a lovely view of the patio-garden that backed onto the hotel, if it hadn't been for the rain.

I followed Jasper inside the room and he surprised me by spinng around to face me, causing me to stumble into him.

"Bella, cheer up." He commanded. A wicked grin spreading across his face.

"I'm perfectly cheery, thank you Mr. Whitlock." I could feel my own face wanting to break out into a grin but I remained looking sullen, if only to amuse Jasper.

"Not good enough sweetheart." He said. And before I knew it I was in the air, over Jasper's shoulder fireman style. I laughed then.

"Put me down you oaf." I hit his back. "_Jasper_, put me down!"

"No." He started spinning around, and I gripped his shirt, trying to steady myself.

He was laughing and I could feel his hands gripping my legs as he changed directions. I was at a loss, he wasn't putting me down, and I was beginning to get dizzy. Suddenly, without really thinking about it I hit his ass as hard as I could. Not a difficult feat in my current position, but we immediately stopped moving. Jasper's hands slid up my legs, and I squirmed, this was not the desired reaction.

As they continued travelling towards my ass, over my jeans, I felt him squeeze my legs. Butterflies hit my stomach like I had never felt themand i caught my breath, this was Jasper, my boyfriend's brother, and yet I didn't feel guilty.

Just as they began to relax I felt myself thrown onto the bed. I gasped, catching my breath, sitting up, only to see Jasper still stood where we had been, grinning like a hyena.

"There's the Bella I know." He sounded triumphant. I growled at him and ran at him, pushing him and punching his chest. He held me at arms-length and then ran to the other side of the bedroom. "Catch me if you can little girl."

Our play fighting continued for the best part of half an hour before I collapsed laughing into the bed.

We were strewn across the sofa when Emmet and Rosalie showed up. I was mostly dry be then and had the duvet off the bed making a cocoon, as I leant into Jasper's shoulder.

"Bella!" Emmet grabbed me off the sofa and threw me in the air, as I flew up I heard Rose scold him. I also saw him turn away, and I panicked, before landing a little lower than I had expected in Jasper's outstretched arms. "Oops, sorry Bells. Thanks Jas." Emmet scratched his head, and Jasper laughed, dumping me on the sofa.

"What is it with vampires and leaving the human on the ground." I grumbled, and they all laughed.

I sighed. And then shivered.

"Is the heating on Em?" I looked over at Emmet, he was bouncing on the bed, doing his best not to hit his head on the ceiling.

"It is Bella, I turned it on when we got here, but you're still wearing wet clothes." Jasper said from behind me.

I frowned then. I realised Jasper and I had left in such a rush that I hadn't brought anything with me. No clothes, no toothbrush, no cash. We had just run.

I groaned, "Jasper, I didn't bring anything with me."

Rose laughed, "Go take a bath, I'll try and dry out your clothes, if we take you back with pneumonia there will be all hell to pay."

I walked into the bathroom, stripping my clothes off; I wrapped a towel around me, walking back out to hand Rosalie my jeans and top. Thanking her I walked back into the bathroom, running the water and then climbing into the bath.

I washed my hair, and shaved my legs, thanking the hotel silently for providing not only a razor but a toothbrush as well.

Getting out of the bath at least ten minutes later I felt the cold tiled floor beneath my feet. Quickly drying my body I wrapped the towel securely around me. Grabbing another of the white towels to dry my hair, I kept going until it was just slightly damp and ran my fingers through it. Pushing it out of my face I cautiously opened the door.

"Rose, do you have my clothes?" I looked into the room, Emmet sat on the bed, playing a game on his phone and Rosalie and Jasper were talking on the sofa.

"Oh, Bella, I gave them to the housekeeper, but she said they wouldn't be done until tomorrow, is there a robe in the bathroom?" She walked over and opened the cupboard next to the bathroom.

I laughed, looking at the bare cupboard, and Rose looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Bella, I guess I should have checked."

"It's fine Rose, I'll wear the shower curtain." I teased. Secretly wondering what I was going to wear.

I heard Jasper laughing on the sofa.

"Bella, you realise this is day two in a row that you've ended up in my clothes after you've managed to get wet." Jasper smirked, and Emmet laughed at the innuendo. I blushed, but frowned at Jasper, what was he doing. That was when I realised; Jasper was wearing a t-shirt under his shirt.

He stripped both off, handing me the t-shirt, before doing the shirt back up. I have to admit admiring his toned muscles, I had been aware of his physique, but seeing it exposed quite like that was a different thing all together. His muscles were defined, but they didn't stand out, and they all moved fluidly under his skin. His jeans hit his hips just under the line of his boxers, I quickly looked anywhere else.

I felt a flash of lust run through me, and Jasper's eyes snapped to mine, he winked and I quickly turned back into the bathroom, hoping that Emmet and Rose had missed the exchange.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! So, how are we feeling about Bella's 'trip'? Let me know if you have any queries, or problems with the story, I often go off on a tangent in my head, and forget to write it down.**

**Pretty please review for me, helps keep me motivated!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've managed to get myself in front of my laptop long enough to write this, and then have it make some sense, so I hope you enjoy it. It was the perfect procrastination tool this last couple of weeks. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking into the bathroom I slid down the door, my head was spinning, and I had no clue why. Of _course_ Jasper was hot, he was a vampire. Why was this news to me? I had no idea, I just knew it was news.

Laughing at myself I pulled myself to my feet. Dropping the towel onto the floor I pulled Jasper's t-shirt over my head. Suddenly grateful he had given me his t-shirt; I looked more like a kid in her dad's clothes for bed than a girl doing the walk of shame. And god knows I didn't need another reason to picture what was under Jasper's clothes today.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I swung my hair into a high ponytail and pinched my cheeks. There a little colour. Satisfied I looked at myself harder, what was it that Edward had a problem with, why wouldn't he hold me? And if there was something that major wrong with me, why was he still with me? Not that I was advocating appearance as the most important thing, but sex is fairly important in any long lasting, intimate relationship, anything hindering that should be fixed right? In fact, did we have an intimate relationship, if the kisses I got from him were the same to those I got from Carlisle, wasn't I just another of the Cullen's, rather than being Edward's?

I shuddered with that notion, I was _his_. That was wrong, in my gut that was wrong; I was mine, not Edward's. Suddenly it dawned on me; I didn't _want_ to be his in any capacity, why should I.

I gripped the edge of the sink, my breath whooshing out of my lungs as my decision hit me, I was taking myself back. I could feel the depressing feeling and the unwanted/unlovable self image dwindle, I could get rid of him, maybe what he left behind wasn't as easy to shift.

"Bella!" Jasper's worried voice brought me out of my overdue epiphany. "Bella I'm coming in!"

I heard the door fly open and Jas as I saw it swing I felt Jasper's cool hands on my face, checking my temperature, running over my probably very heated cheeks, his eyes searching my face.

"Jas, I'm fine." I put my hand on top of his to bring it away from my face. I continued to look worried, so I brought his knuckles to my lips, brushing them over his cool skin, warming his hand as I spoke. "Look at me, I'm okay, no need to worry, really." My eyes were pleading with his, I had assumed he had felt my emotions and that was his reason for coming crashing in.

"Little girl? You sure?" He was frowning, I nodded my head, dropping his hand and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"We'll talk later hon." I said, a last ditch attempt to reassure him that I was fine.

"Okay, good, because Emmet wants to play!" He laughed, finally the warm and happy guy I knew again.

Smiling I followed him out of the bathroom, to see Rosalie and Emmet sat on the floor in front of the couch, they had cut up Rose's tights and tied them into loops. I raised my eye brows at Jasper and he just grinned.

"Bella! Come here, I need to see if this fits." Emmet waved me over, his enthusiastic voice making me chuckle as I knelt next to him.

The next thing I knew he was tying the piece of fabric around my head.

"Thanks Bells, you can go and sit down now." He shoo-ed me out of the way, and return to what he was doing, writing on pieces of paper.

I sat down in the arm chair across from the sofa, re-arranging Jasper's t-shirt to cover as much of my thighs as I could. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, the intense awareness that I was being watched, I looked up only to meet Jasper's eyes.

They looked haunted; like there was something they were trying to avoid seeing, but couldn't stop looking at. Like a memory that you never want to remember, but you dream about every night, no matter how many dream catchers you put up.

I raised an eye brow and his lips rose to a small smile, it was genuine, but it was small. I held my hand out and beckoned him over.

He smiled and stepped around Emmet, who immediately covered his papers, chuckling he walked over to me. I grasped his hips in between my hands, forcing him to turn to face away from me. I couldn't really force him, but he complied, turning. Smiling at his compliance I pushed his hips down, until I had to swap for his shoulders, pushing them down until he was sat on the floor, leaning against the armchair, my knees either side of his shoulders.

I pulled my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, twisting it in my fingers and pulling ever so gently. I moved my thumbs to stroke his neck, gliding easily over his smooth skin. I moved them down, massaging the tops of his shoulder and watched as his head tilted to one side.

Suddenly I was gripping his shoulders as the hail pounded on our window. I squeaked and Emmet laughed, I looked over at Rosalie who was grinning, well I suppose it was a bit irrational; it was only hail after all. Just as the thought crossed my mind the balcony doors the other side of the bed blew open. I screamed and jumped off the chair, in turn falling into Jasper, who had risen to stand in front of the chair again.

Emmet's papers went everywhere flapping noisily in the gust of wind now ripping through the motel room, Rosalie's hair whipped around her face, which was now a face of shock. I saw Emmet race to the door, swinging them both shut, before turning to look at the three of us. A surprised, but not in the least fearful look in his eyes.

"You okay Bells?" He frowned at me, and I realised why, I was clinging to Jasper, my fingers white with the strain, his hands running up and down my arms, trying to reassure me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I murmured letting go of Jasper and sitting back down. Emmet looked at me as I continued to reassure myself I was okay, mentally taking inventory of the room, _just wind Bella._ "Anyway, what was it you wanted to play?" Distraction; that was the key with Emmet. Shame the same wasn't true for Jasper, he was still stood in front of the chair, looking at me with his warm eyes, trying to judge what move to make next.

I made the decision for him, pointing to the spot on the ground he had been in moments ago. He raised one eyebrow, but sunk to the floor, this time leaning his head against my knee, as my leg was pulled up onto the chair.

Rose looked at me, then she flicked her eyes down to Jasper, and then back up to meet mine. I shook my head infinitesimally, she just raised an eyebrow and then turned to look to Emmet who was babbling about something.

"..so you just pass one to the person next to you and then tuck it in, see." He was putting a piece of paper into the tight fragment tied around his head. I guffawed, and leaned forward as I grabbed the one he had made to fit me, grabbing another one which I passed to Jasper.

I was quickly handed a piece of paper and told to put it into Rose's head band, she giggled as I did it, something, until a few weeks ago I had not even though her capable of. I then leant down to Jasper so he could tuck one into the band on my head, joy glowing behind his eyes at the silliness of the whole situation. The precursory worry from the bathroom not forgotten but for the most part it had disappeared.

When everyone had labelled their respective person I began to get the gist, it was live '_guess who?'_ Oh Emmet.

Emmet's name was written on his head in Rosalie's elegant script, something I did not understand until he started to ask questions, there was no way he would think she had labelled him himself. Seeing as how his was the only one he had not written we had voted him to go first, so that when it was our turn he did not berate us too much for not getting it straight away.

"Am I famous?" He was frowning after only a few questions, I giggled, and heard the smile in Jasper's voice as he said,

"No, you're not famous, yet." I continued to giggle, squeezing Jasper's shoulder to let him know I appreciated the joke, Emmet would be famous one day, if only for being the world's oldest child.

Emmet continued to guess, and I continued to laugh, his mounting frustration a source of never ending amusement, until he ripped it from his head, throwing it at Jasper when he finally began to laugh at our brother.

Emmet then grabbed the paper back from Jasper, examining it before rounding on Rosalie.

"MYSELF!" Oh he was loud, the whole hotel could probably hear him now. I stopped laughing abruptly when I felt Jasper still by my shins. Rose's face was blank, she ducked her chin and looked at the ground. "Get up, we're going out." I frowned, where were we going?

That was when Jasper put a hand back to hold mine to his shoulder where I had been gripping it. I watched Rosalie stand and Emmet grab her hand.

"Bells, we'll see you in the morning." He didn't even look at me as he left the room with her. Exiting through the balcony door, and I assume jumping into the gardens below. I stared in shock, not totally sure of what had just happened.

Jasper let go of my hand and turned to face me.

"Well, that was short lived, who am I?" His delightfully cheeky grin had me laughing again. He smiled back, but kept one eyebrow up, shit, he really was curious.

"Umm, well, you're, umm, oh don't get angry at Emmet okay?"

"Little girl, he isn't here to get mad at." He shook his head, for what reason I don't know, but I smiled anyway, looking forward to seeing his face.

"You're the Queen of England." His eyes went wide, and my voice croaked at the end. Quickly they narrowed, and I was very aware of how trapped I was in the chair. "Jas, um, Jasper." I watched his face, for any sign of the anger I had just seen from Emmet. I couldn't read his face, it was unnerving. I saw him twitch, and then I gasped. He jumped, taking the chair over with us as we fell backwards.

"Something funny little one? Do I amuse you?" I could tell he was playing, and so that wasn't what made my pulse sky-rocket, his close proximity, and my lack of clothes became apparent as we fell, and now he was suspending himself between my knees, which were now at a right angle with my hips, and his long arms were either side of my head.

"No." I squeaked, pulling my hands from my sides to rest on his shoulder's again.

This is closer than Edward gets. The thought unbidden ran through my mind, waving it's little flag of self-loathing, I closed my eyes, aware he would see the hurt in my eyes, as well as feeling it. When I opened them he was still there, head tilted to the side, eyes confused and focused on mine, looking down at me.

"Okay little girl, time to talk." He put one arm around me as he talked, pulling us both upright in one move. As soon as we were stood he picked me up, pulling me around to his hip so that I was sat like a toddler, but also so that he could reach down and pull the armchair upright. I chose this moment to remember that I wasn't wearing anything beneath Jasper's t-shirt.

My blush crept up over my face, burning my cheeks, to hide it I put my face into the crook of his neck, meaning I was now in prime position to inhale his hedonistic scent. My head span, and my legs tightened briefly before I pulled away and wriggled to get down. His hand that had been holing me up by my hip slid down, two of his fingers meeting bare skin on my thigh in an attempt to hold me up.

"Oh Isabella, you need to learn to keep your clothes on." He didn't say it to me, his voice was low and rough, it was just a fact. And in that moment I was more aware than I had ever been in my life of how little I was wearing, and how aware he must have been of that.

Carefully he moved us towards the bed, letting me fall back onto the pillows. I pulled my knees up, and tucked my legs under the comforter. Jasper sat on the end of my bed and crossed his legs, flipping the corner up and pulling one of my feet into his lap, he began playing with my toes.

Distraction, that was what it was, he didn't want to dazzle me into telling him, he wanted me to talk to him of my own volition.

"What was it, Bella, why would you ever feel like that?" Oh, straight to the point I see. His voice was soft, but the demanding edge comforted me in the fact that this was still the silent and strong Jasper I knew.

* * *

**I hope that was okay! Please review, helps me get a little more motivated.**

**X**


End file.
